


wonderful

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, M/M, Marking, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i guess thats kinda it, like just a little bit of blood from the biting but only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Tooru wants something, but he's just a bit too embarrassed to ask for it.





	wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> are u kidding.. finally back.. and then its with.. another biting fic? im so sorry. but _iwa-chan_  
>  disclaimer: theyre in a loving relationship and they already know each other well enough to have talked out like.. limits and safewords. also, there are extra risks when biting until you draw blood, so like. get tested and take care if you wanna do that irl etc etc. i hope you’ll enjoy <3

“What are you gonna do Iwa-chan, bite me?”

The second the words are out, Tooru knows he’s stepped in it. Not unlike himself, Hajime tends to get stupidly competitive over the silliest stuff, and directly _challenging_ him to do anything is basically like offering him a million yen for it. One doesn’t need to say it twice before he’s doing it.

Hajime leans in before Tooru can take back his words, digging his teeth into Tooru’s shoulder just enough for it to hurt, but — strangely enough — it feels _good_. A whine has already started building in his throat out of reflex, but the complaint gets stuck before he can voice it. An odd sensation goes through him, as if he’s just been electrified, disappearing as quickly as it arrived when Hajime leans back again, now with the remote pulled out of Tooru’s hand and a smug smile on his lips. Tooru blinks at him in surprise, still stunned, but Hajime looks completely unaware of the experience Tooru just went through as he turns towards the tv again, changing the channels to the show he wanted to see.

Tooru, on the other hand, suddenly feels _too_ aware — of how Hajime’s legs are casually slung over his lap, of his arm still resting behind Tooru’s back, the tingle on his shoulder where Hajime had just bitten him, not hard enough for it to still be painful apart from a slight sting that feels more like… like Tooru just had his second sexual awakening. The goosebumps Hajime gave him are conveniently hidden under his t-shirt, but Tooru still has to put in effort not to do a full-body shiver — or, alternatively, to push Hajime down and make love to him right here right now on the couch, despite knowing that his parents are in the other room.

Tooru turns to look at Hajime again, eyes fixed on his mouth as Hajime lets the tip of his tongue slip out to wet his lips, only for a short moment revealing a tooth before he closes his mouth again, chuckling at something on the tv. Tooru swallows, pressing his legs together to fight himself from getting an actual hard on just from being bitten slightly. He forces himself to look at the tv as well, unable to focus at all. One thing is clear, he thinks. He’s _way_ too into the idea of being bitten by Hajime to ever let him know.

 

After a little while, Tooru expects to forget it, expects his mind to go back to revolving around volleyball, mostly, then their upcoming exams, maybe even that new video game he’s stuck on. Instead, he finds himself constantly focusing on Hajime’s mouth, his _teeth,_ unable to keep from staring whenever he’s doing anything with it. If Tooru didn’t know better, he’d almost think that Hajime was actively trying to get him worked up, constantly biting his lower lip — a habit he’s had for a long while, something that hadn’t bothered Tooru until now — or nibbling at the drawstring of his hoodie, or even just when he was _eating._ Tooru had never found himself feeling jealous of food, but there he was, sending evil glares to the onigiri Hajime was digging his teeth into, wishing it was him.

He wants Hajime to do it again, and he wants it _desperately._

He tries hinting at it once in a while, as discreetly as possible, but Hajime is as oblivious as ever, sometimes not getting it at all, sometimes simply blinking at Tooru in confusion. One time, Tooru presses his arm against Hajime’s mouth as he yawns, not sure what he wants to accomplish by it. Hajime just pushes his hand away with a frown, even more confused.

 

It’s not until one day where they’re making out and Tooru is getting a _bit_ too worked up, sliding his tongue over Hajime’s teeth as he tilts his head to the side to try and deepen the kiss, groaning into his mouth just at the thought of Hajime digging his teeth into his lip, his shoulder, his— _anywhere._

It’s almost embarrassing how just making out with Hajime like this and _thinking_ about that one time he did bite Tooru, even though it was in an innocent manner, is making him hard. He finds himself growing more and more eager, small moans escaping him as he presses his knee in between Hajime’s legs, pushing him down against the bed.

Hajime leans back slightly, surprised at Tooru’s eagerness, but he gives him a small smile — with teeth, Tooru notes, before he leans in to kiss him again. Tooru licks into his mouth, reaching a hand up around Hajime’s neck to keep him close, Hajime closing his mouth slightly, teeth grazing over Tooru’s tongue. Tooru can’t help but gasp into Hajime’s mouth, gripping the hair at the back of Hajime’s head at the roots instead, his mind practically _begging_ for Hajime to get the hint and bite back.

Instead, Hajime turns his head to the side, leaving Tooru to accidentally lick at the corner of his mouth as Hajime pulls his head further away, grabbing Tooru’s shoulders before rolling him over and pinning him to the bed. Tooru blinks up at him, catching his breath after remembering that he still has to breathe.

“ _Please_ just tell me what the fuck you’re thinking so hard about,” Hajime says, staring down at Tooru with a small frown. 

“W-what?” Tooru asks, still slightly breathless. Hajime is blinking down at him with such obvious confusion, still breathing almost as heavily as Tooru. Ah, he was _that_ obvious, he thinks. Hajime knows him too well, easily able to see that Tooru wants _something_ from him, but no matter how well they know each other, he’s not a mind reader, and despite all of Tooru’s attempts at making Hajime do what he wanted, he never actually _told_ him about it.

“What is it?” Hajime asks, leaning down until his head is right above Tooru’s. Tooru pushes his hips up against Hajime’s, reaching a hand up to his hip and grabbing the hem of his sweatpants, pursing his lips.

“Um,” he mumbles, looking down at Hajime’s lips, almost embarrassed to continue looking him in the eyes with the way Hajime is staring him down. Hajime’s gaze is so sincere and utterly helpless, like he’s genuinely been trying to figure out what the hell Tooru wanted from him. “Remember that time you bit me after I joked about it? When we were watching tv at your place?”

Hajime squints down at him, wary for a moment, but then nods slowly. Tooru can practically see the cogs turning in his head as Hajime tries to figure out what the hell Tooru is implying.

“Well—I think… I kind of liked that… a lot,” Tooru mumbles, eyes darting between Hajime’s lips and the limited space between their bodies, unable to look him in the eyes as he finally admits what he’s been thinking about pretty much nonstop since it happened.

After a few moments, Hajime _still_ hasn’t replied. When Tooru looks up again, he’s just blinking down at him, Tooru’s words finally sinking in. Suddenly, Hajime’s expression changes, no longer confused as realization kicks in. He snorts, rolling his eyes as he probably thinks back to all of Tooru’s attempts at making him do it again until now.

Hajime leans down again, pressing another, more chaste kiss against Tooru’s lips before he tilts his head to the side, leaning down to whisper in Tooru’s ear. “You’re such an idiot,” he whispers. 

Tooru can feel his face go red from embarrassment. Finally admitting it — saying the words out loud after he’s been holding it in for so long — feels odd but _freeing._ When the sensation of Hajime’s teeth grazing over the shell of Tooru’s ear hits him, he shudders visibly. 

Hajime just chuckles, leaning back once more and looking down at Tooru, expression going from smug to slightly _in awe_ within a moment. “Holy shit,” he mumbles, as if only now realising just how desperately Tooru wants it and seemingly shocked at Tooru’s strong reaction. It doesn’t help Tooru’s embarrassment at all, and he’s pretty sure the colour of his cheeks are turning into a deep red at this point.

Hajime finally leans down to kiss Tooru again, grinding their hips together. He’s still not as hard as Tooru but definitely getting there. Tooru lets him deepen the kiss and control the tempo, keeping it slower than before. He doesn’t do much else before Hajime starts nibbling slightly at his lower lip, instantly making Tooru gasp into his mouth for air, sparks of electricity shooting down his spine as he grinds up against Hajime, moaning into his mouth.

Hajime just pins him once more, this time using his own hips to keep Tooru on the mattress, biting slightly harder at his lower lip. A low whine escapes Tooru before he can stop it which earns another chuckle from Hajime as he pulls back again to look down at Tooru, still looking slightly in awe at the reaction he’s able to pull from him. Tooru raises his head to hide it in the crook of Hajime’s neck and shoulder, too embarrassed to come up with a snide remark or _anything_ that’d make him seem just a little more collected than he is.

 

To be fair, it doesn’t take long for Hajime to get worked up either, and they quickly start moving further, hurriedly peeling each other’s clothes off and pulling out the lube and condoms.

Despite Hajime not having guessed exactly what Tooru wanted him to do that time, he still does have a penchant for guessing right when it concerns what he's in the mood for. He pushes Tooru down against the mattress as he kisses down his body, adding in a few bites here and there to make Tooru's skin tingle and his cock remain hard. Hajime pours out the lube on his fingers, situating himself between his legs and teasing at his perineum and entrance with his pointer and middle finger.

It's wonderful, Tooru thinks, to be in love with someone who can give you everything you want — whether that's letting you take complete control, or making you feel safe when you hand it over. They somehow always knew what the other needed whenever they got started, and tonight is no different as he lies back, trying not to moan every time he feels Hajime's teeth grazing his inner thighs as he kisses them, barely feeling the discomfort when the first finger enters, slick with lube.

Hajime slowly seems to be getting a bit braver, no longer just letting his teeth graze over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs but nibbling at it, just enough for it to tingle slightly. Not for the first time, he's making Tooru wonder if he's actually into pain. What else could be the reason that he keeps hoping for Hajime to bite harder?

"Can you turn over?" Hajime asks, with three fingers in and a focused look on his face, his tongue stuck out slightly from the corner of his mouth in concentration. Tooru nods, rolling over on the bed after Hajime pulls his fingers out, grabbing the pillow to put it under his head. He turns his face to look up at Hajime as he rolls on the condom, movements twitchy in anticipation, before he moves on to the lube, pouring some out and covering his length. Tooru hums in impatience, disliking the new feeling of emptiness between his legs, desperate for Hajime to fill it up again, and Hajime grunts in reply before moving up behind him, seemingly as eager to get started as well.

 

It’s not until Tooru has gotten used to the stretch and sensation of Hajime completely inside him, that he remembers what he was so focused on before, the biting. The discomfort is barely there anymore when Hajime first slides in, but it’s still—it’s still _a lot,_ and as impossible as it seems, he had forgotten completely about the one thing he had been obsessing over for so long, too caught up in the moment. He tenses slightly at the thought now that he’s reminded of it again, clenching around Hajime, who lets out a small, throaty sound before he pulls out slightly, stopping for a moment as if waiting for Tooru to give him a sign to continue. Tooru nods, turning his face to the side so he can sort of look up at Hajime, breath hitching when Hajime starts thrusting, slow at first before he builds up a rhythm.

“Hey, can you do it again?” Tooru asks, turning his head back to look forward again, somehow still feeling self-conscious about saying it out loud, even though he somehow managed to make it come out light, almost impatient.

Hajime groans — the _embarrassed_ kind, Tooru notes in fascination — before he reaches a hand up to the back of Tooru’s head, pressing his face into the pillow. Tooru whines in reaction, but the sound is muffled from the pillow covering his face, and Hajime lets go instantly after, his lips suddenly ghosting over Tooru’s neck.

Slowly, Hajime starts kissing up Tooru’s neck to the spot right under his ear, then moves downwards again, teeth nibbling at sensitive skin, leaving a trace of tingling and goosebumps in his wake. He slowly starts building up to actually biting slightly into the crook between Tooru’s neck and shoulder — except, he’s not putting in _any_ strength at all. Tooru can’t help but think of how he felt almost more excited that one time Hajime bit him harder than what he’s doing right now, with Hajime literally inside him, every touch so careful and deliberate.

_“Harder,_ Iwa-chan,” Tooru grits out through his teeth and Hajime stops thrusting for a moment before slowly continuing again, this time increasing the pace slightly. He bites down slightly harder after another moment, as if only after that realising that Tooru might’ve been referring to that. He pushes both hands up under Tooru’s arms to better grab onto the bed sheet, pressing Tooru down as he slowly moves his mouth down to Tooru’s shoulder, biting down slightly harder this time. Tooru moans and Hajime instantly releases his hold again, instead works on building a rhythm as he thrusts into Tooru with more power. There are sparks of pleasure springing both from Tooru’s ass and the skin Hajime bites down into, heat spreading through his entire body and pooling in his abdomen as he gets closer to coming. Tooru realises he's fully hard himself as well, despite having given zero attention to his own cock.

Hajime is surprisingly good at multitasking, keeping the rhythm while also spreading kisses and small, teasing bites up Tooru’s shoulder and neck before he continues as far down Tooru’s back as their position allows him. He slides his tongue down the hollow spot behind Tooru’s shoulderblade, mouthing over his spine and nibbling slightly at the muscles on Tooru’s back, almost but never really biting down like Tooru wants him to.

Tooru wouldn’t exactly classify Hajime as a tease — at least he’s not intentionally doing it — but right now, Tooru is _really_ beginning to doubt if this was right. He's _desperate_ for Hajime to bite down harder, especially after Hajime somehow begins hitting that one spot whenever he thrusts in, making it very hard for Tooru to stay in control.

“You don’t have to hold back,” Tooru says between deep breaths, grabbing the pillow and pressing his face into it as Hajime sinks in deeper, mouth disappearing from Tooru’s neck. “I can take it.”

“Huh?” Hajime asks, and Tooru is _definitely_ beginning to doubt his earlier hypothesis about Hajime not intentionally being a tease. Hajime almost sounds like he _wants_ Tooru to say the words out loud.

“Everything you have to give — I want it,” Tooru says, because at this point he has no shame left. His skin is sensitive and tingling from the gentle nibbling from before, his cock leaking precum directly onto his mattress — god, he’ll have to change the sheets in the morning _again_ — and every thrust is pushing him closer to release.

He wants Hajime to stop holding back, he wants Hajime to bite down — to use force, and let him feel _pain._ He doesn’t know exactly what it is about Hajime, what it is that lets him feel so at ease with being undressed like this, laid out completely vulnerable, and _want_ it. Normally, Tooru prefers being the one in control, the one who knows everybody else’s weaknesses, never showing his own. With Hajime, it’s different. With Hajime, vulnerability feels like strength and he trusts him enough to let him see the parts he normally prefers to keep hidden. Or maybe — Tooru thinks, when Hajime _finally_ bites down into the muscle by the crook of his neck and shoulder, so hard Tooru can feel the teeth digging into his skin, the pleasure mixing with the pain into an overwhelming sensation, much stronger than that first accidental time — maybe Tooru just finds it really hot. Maybe there’s no deeper thought behind it, maybe it’s just because Tooru likes the danger of it all, with Hajime in control and marking him with his teeth, Tooru completely at his mercy.

It’s wonderful, Tooru thinks again, to be in love with someone you trust so fully that you know you can try out your more dangerous desires, well aware that he would never do anything you didn’t want him to. 

With the way Hajime moans, while still biting into Tooru’s shoulder, fingers digging into Tooru’s sides so hard he’ll likely leave bruises, Tooru wonders if he’s as into it as Tooru is.

Even with his nails trimmed short, Tooru can feel them rake over his skin, the pressure hard enough to bruise despite their bluntness. Hajime bites down just as he thrusts into Tooru once more, with more passion than before, letting go only to graze his teeth up Tooru’s neck again, nibbling at the shell of Tooru’s ear once more before he moves down to bite at Tooru’s neck until it hurts. He pulls back to lick over the sore red skin, kissing it gently before moving over to another untouched area of skin, only to bite down once more.

“Tooru—can I—” Hajime begins to ask, lips still grazing over the skin on Tooru’s necks as he speaks, and Tooru interrupts him before he even has a chance to finish the question.

“God, _yes!”_ he gasps out, biting into his pillow to suppress the noises that are already escaping his lips, a low whine escaping his throat when Hajime bites down once more, this time _harder._ For a moment a different, _sharper_ twinge shoots through him as Hajime breaks through the skin before it disappears again. Tooru feels Hajime’s tongue slide over the skin, licking at it both to numb the pain and wipe away the blood that had collected. He continues thrusting into him, this time deeper and slower, a hand sliding up under Tooru from his side to tease at one of his nipples as he continues mouthing over the bitemark.

It doesn’t take long before Tooru is pushed over the edge, despite trying to hold back, despite his desperate attempts at making it last longer. It feels like his body convulses with the overwhelming wave of pleasure taking over him, and when he tightens once more around Hajime’s cock, he pulls Hajime along with him. Hajime also comes, biting down into Tooru’s shoulder again with a loud groan before collapsing on top of him, releasing his jaw and just mouthing lazily at the skin, dulling the pain and leaving Tooru drowsy and exhausted in the best of ways and _sore,_ like after a really good workout or an intense massage.

After a little while, Hajime has softened inside him and slowly pushes himself up, pulling out slowly to not cause Tooru any discomfort, rolling over to the side as he pulls off the condom, ties a knot in it and sits up to throw it out in the trash bin.

“Are you okay?” he asks after a while, still sounding a bit breathless. Tooru wants to laugh, because he’s more than okay — he’s _amazing,_ thank you — but he’s also way too worn out to reply with anything but a satisfied hum, tilting his head to the side to look up at Hajime and give him a small smile. Hajime blinks down at him but then smiles back before getting up and walking over to the bathroom, disappearing out of Tooru’s sight.

Tooru groans, but has trouble actually forming a full sentence, even though he meant to threaten Hajime about not taking a shower when he was so drained and tired and just wanted to cuddle, but after half a minute, he hears Hajime turn on the water tap of the sink. Hajime appears again in the doorway only a few seconds later with a wet hand towel. Sitting down next to Tooru once more, Hajime slowly puts down the wet towel around Tooru’s neck, the cold water numbing the remaining pain remarkably, earning another pleased moan from Tooru. Hajime lies down next to him, keeping from moving so close that Tooru has to change position and simply pressing a kiss against Tooru’s shoulder before he reaches a hand up to slowly card his fingers through Tooru’s hair. For once, Tooru is the one who falls asleep the fastest.

 

Tooru’s alarm rings at six in the morning even though it’s a sunday, and he begrudgingly pushes himself up, reaching over to turn off the alarm before Hajime complains. He feels fabric slide off his shoulder as he sits up, sliding out of the bed just before Hajime reaches out to pull him down next to him again, chuckling at the hand that just falls down onto the empty spot behind him when he doesn’t catch Tooru in time.

Hajime groans in disgruntlement, doesn’t even lift his head to look up at Tooru, but pats the spot next to him in the bed that Tooru just left, a silent request for Tooru to join him again. Tooru just laughs as he turns around, but stiffens instantly when his eyes land on the mirror, or more precisely, the red marks spread over the shoulder and back of his mirror image, most in O-shaped or double half moons, all of them an obvious reminder of what had gone down the night before.

“Holy shit,” Tooru says out loud, reaching a hand up and pressing a finger against one bitemark on his shoulder with a small red line where Hajime had actually drawn blood, the slight ache sending a shiver down his back. He doesn’t have to look up to know that Hajime is sitting up to see what’s going on, the small gasp he hears from the bed proving him right in his assumption.

“Shit—Tooru, I’m sorry—” Hajime begins, and Tooru turns around in surprise at the misunderstanding, at Hajime thinking that the ‘holy shit’ was _bad_ in any way, only to be even more surprised at the way Hajime is looking up at him, like he’s actually _regretting_ what had happened. 

“Wait a second,” Tooru says, to try and pull Hajime out of it before he starts worrying _too_ much, but overcome with fondness when he sees the genuine look of worry on Hajime’s face.

It’s wonderful, Tooru thinks, to be in love with someone who cares so much about your wellbeing that _sometimes_ it may severely affect his situational awareness. Tooru walks over, grabbing Hajime’s jaw and cupping his face, squeezing his cheeks together until his mouth is pursed, forcing Hajime to look him in the eyes.

“I’m fine, Iwa-chan. In fact I _demand_ another round,” he says teasingly, leaning down and pressing a quick peck against Hajime’s lips, _feeling_ Hajime relax once more in relief before letting go of his cheeks, only to reach his hand down to Hajime’s chest and press him down against the bed, crawling in over him.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im so rusty, ive had a major block and this is the first thing ive finished in months ;-; but now its out and i hope i can post more soon and that you still enjoyed it!


End file.
